


Popping Her Behind's Cherry behind the Cherry Tree [NSFW]

by IncenseStick



Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Obsession, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Screenplay/Script Format, True Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncenseStick/pseuds/IncenseStick
Summary: The script you're about to read is a tribute to my favorite GWA audio of all time, and the beautiful creators who brought it into existence. I dedicate it to u/finalcouplet and u/punchyheart, and all the other artists who left the sub throughout the years. Your legacy is not forgotten. Thank you for sharing a part of you with us!________________________________________________________________________This conversation is the culmination of years of stalking, taking out (real and not real) love rivals, blackmailing and threatening the dude's teachers, stealing his used water bottles and cum tissues, making out with his pictures, and falling asleep with him. Well, the second-best thing: falling asleep with his sweaty P.E. shorts on your face, his name on your lips, and the fantasies about his love on your mind.You are VERY excited and affectionate, and it shows in your voice. Also, you're fucking crazy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Popping Her Behind's Cherry behind the Cherry Tree [NSFW]

You are free to use my scripts however you want. That being said, if you decide to voice my script, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd hate to miss out on your fill ❤️  
You can leave a comment here on AO3, shoot me a DM on Reddit (u/inceststick), or email me at inceststick@gmail.com  
You can monetize my scripts so long as you give me access to the FULL VERSION OF THE FINISHED AUDIO for personal use.  
=================================================================

Feel free to omit/replace the expletives and instances of taking the Lord's name in vain if you don't like them.

Oh yeah, and you can definitely change "Darling" to another term of endearment or to "Senpai" if you want extra weeb points! The "made you fail a year" plotpoint justifies it since he is older than her and used to be her upperclasman. Your call!  
=================================================================

This conversation is the culmination of years of stalking, taking out (real and not real) love rivals, blackmailing and threatening the dude's teachers, stealing his things for your shrine, making out with his pictures, and falling asleep with him. Well, the second-best thing: falling asleep with his sweaty P.E. shorts on your face, his name on your lips, and the fantasies about his love on your mind.

You are VERY excited and affectionate, and it shows in your voice. Also, you're fucking crazy.  
=================================================================

[relieved] Oh, hi! You actually came! Thank you so much! I knew you are way too kind to just ignore a love letter, so I'm glad mine was the first you ever received!

[nervous laugh] Oh, I didn't actually KNOW that... It's not like I made absolutely sure mine was the first love letter that ever reached you... That would be crazy, right? [nervous giggle] But I'm glad I guessed right! It makes me very happy that it was a first for both of us! [quietly, to yourself] It might not be much, but a darling's first is a darling's first, amrite?

[changing the subject] A-a-anyway, thank you so much for coming!

I know, right!? It feels so strange to finally be done with it all... I mean I just had my 18th birthday last week but somehow this feels so much more intense and like... Important, you know? And it must be even more emotional for you, since you uhhhmmm... You know... [guilty] Failed a year... Aaand had to repeat it...

It was so bizarre, too... I mean you're so smart... As if the teachers had it in for you, right? Disgusting people. [cheering up] But it's all behind us now. I can't believe we graduated already! And now we have to choose what to do with the rest of our lives and all...

[nervous] But anyway... So... The reason... I asked you to come here... To meet me under this cherry tree... That people carve their lover's and their own initials onto... Is that... Ah fuck it

[heartfelt, desperate] I love you! I love you. And it's not just a stupid crush like they show in movies. You are my first love, and I just KNOW... I just know that you will be my last, too [awkward laugh] I'm sorry I waited this long before telling you... But I wanted to be the absolute best version of myself before approaching you... You know, to maximize my chances... [awkward laugh] If you rejected me... I'd probably go crazy... Not that I'm a paragon of normalness now or anything [nervous laugh] I want to be open with you... I don't want to lie. I've held back long enough. I've held back so long that we graduated in the meantime... I love you. I want to offer you my everything, even if some of it is crazy.

A lot of it is crazy.

W-what I mean is that I... I... D-do... Things. You know? I collect the things you lose or forget or throw out... I take secret pictures of you and kiss them... You know, the basic stuff when you're in love [nervous giggle]

I'm glad you don't think it's too bad, but I do more... Like a lot more.

I stole your gym shorts after P.E. last semester... And even though your smell is gone now... I fall asleep with my face buried in them every night [awkward giggle]

You know, pretending you like me enough to let me fall asleep coiled between your legs... Like a cat or some such creature... I fantasize about you liking me all day every day...

[gradually more confident and less nervous] You're the first thing I think about every morning and the last thing before I fall asleep... And every moment in between... And when I do fall asleep, I dream about you... About looking at you... Being close to you... I can't stop thinking about you, I really am crazy... [giggle] I'm absolutely out of my mind, I don't know how I pretended to be a normal person for so long, how I got away with all the shit I've done... To you and to others...

I don't even have any hobbies or interests of my own, you know? Everything I like or do is because you like it... [lets loose completely] Ahhhh I don't care anymore, I'll just let it all out.

I love you. I love you! I love everything about you! I've been dreaming about how I would confess to you, trying to work up the courage every day... Writing it down... But I guess I'll just let the words flow.

[emotinal] I need you. I want you. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life AND BEYOND with you. Nobody but you. I'm so in love with you that being apart from you, not being yours... Hurts me. And not just metaphorically. Not being near you actually causes me physical pain. Like something is... driving needles into my brain and vacuuming my insides out through my belly button. I can't be away from you anymore... I was born to be yours!

[heavy breathing]

I want you so much it makes me shake and want to cry. It's more than love, I am obsessed with you! You are everything to me... I feel so empty when we are apart. There's nothing I can say or do to show how hungry I really am, hungry for you... My mind, my heart, my soul, my body... All of me is desperate for you. I need you, I need you so much... I can't live another second not knowing if you're mine...

I'm starving to be intimate with you. To kiss you, to please you... To make love to you. I survive on fantasizing about you, that you feel the same way about me, that you're my boyfriend and then we get married and we're together all day every day forever... I would do anything to have you all to myself. To be the one to make you happy. [with conviction] Anything.

I would change my personality, my appearances, my tastes... I'd gladly become your little slave if you wanted me to!

Remember that disgusting slut last year? The one that went missing? I overheard her one time saying that she thought you were cute.

The thought of you being with anyone else than me... Being happy with anyone else but me... Of anyone else pleasing you... Made me so fucking jealous. I felt like my heart was on fire and my lungs were falling apart... I tried to stop her from ever talking to you, but I wasn't quick enough... There was nothing I could do with all these people around...

I watched her come up to you to invite you to her stupid party... Saying she wanted to have "fun" with you... I was burning with rage, I was ready to kill her with my bare hands right then and there... And then it all went away... And my heart was just flooded with pure ecstasy because you turned her down... You didn't even hesitate, and it's not like you were shy or anything... You just didn't want her. It was the happiest moment of my life...

She's not a problem for us anymore, but it isn't just that putrid whore... I've fantasized about murdering all of your friends and family just to have you all for myself... I keep myself in check with the thought that it would make you unhappy... But I'm just so desperate for you... To be yours. It's the only thing I've ever dreamed of.

[emotional] I'm NOT exaggerating, darling! I'm not... On days I don't see you, I feel so pointless... Like I'm suffocating. Like I'm... Spilling into nothingness. The only way I've made it so long is because I have such a vivid imagination that if I close my eyes in a quiet place I can almost hallucinate us being together...

[elated] After every time I see you I go to the bathroom and masturbate and orgasm pretending it's you touching me, making love to me, being inside me, and filling me up... Reliving those few precious moments in my head. Just thinking about the times you looked at me or said something to me is enough to give me goosebumps on my neck and make my knees weak... And my heart race. My favorite pastime is putting on headphones and listening to your voice while looking at pictures of you... And us together...

I've spent hundreds of hours fantasizing about tasting every inch of your body... It feels so good just imagining you letting me touch you, touching me... Every day I spend HOURS making up scenarios where you want me and we end up together... And touching myself and moaning your name while I orgasm repeatedly... Soaking wet just for you...

[short pause, then dejected and overwhelmed with guilt]

But I'm a piece of shit... I hurt you... All I wanted was to make you happy, but I ended up messing up your life...

[emotional, raised voice] I made you fail the year! It was me, ok? It was my fault... I'm sorry... I just couldn't... The thought of you graduating first and going off to college somewhere without me and being snatched away... I just couldn't bear it.

So I blackmailed and threatened them, you know? 2 of our teachers. So they would fail you, so we could be in the same year, same class... So we could be together... I'm so sorry... But a year without you would kill me. I would just drop out of school and camp in front of your place or wherever you went... And if you called the cops... I don't know... I don't know what I would end up doing...

I would do anything for you... I am completely and utterly unhinged, all for you... Just to have you, to make you mine, to make you happy, to make my loneliness go away when you're close to me... I'd kill everyone I ever knew and sold their fucking souls, too. I can't let this go on any longer... I'm going to die if I have to go another moment without us being together...

Please, please tell me... Tell me you love me, tell me you feel the same way, tell me you'll let me be your everything... Your something... Your anything... Tell me you love me, please, please...

[desperate] Why aren't you saying anything? Why are you just looking at me with this composed look on your face? [tearing up] Please, just say something... Anything... Please... Why are you so calm about this...? This is messed up, right? You should at least be angry, right? Why are you just coming closer with that look on your face... Please...

[whimper] [kiss]

Oh... Oh yes... [passionate kissing for a while] Darling... I can call you that, right? Please? I know I already have but...

[elated] Yes, thank you... Thank you... Darling... I love you... [more kissing]

[soft moans, whimpers] God this is so much better than even my wildest fantasies... I'm shaking... I love you... I can't stand, I'm gonna fall over...

[whimper] Yes... Yes... Push me into the tree... Touch me all over... Darling... [kisses] I'm putty in your hands, I'm melting... I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be making you feel good... And happy...

[happy] You are? Really? You like me that way? You think it's hot that I'm crazy for you? For real? I... I excite you?

Y-yes, you can guide my hand wherever you want... [excited sound] You're so hard... Is it really for me? Is my body really good enough for you? My crazy self? You know, I really am empty without you... I have no personality of my own, just what I think you'd like... My entire life is only about you... And satisfying basic biological needs so I can satisfy YOU... My greatest biological need [giggle] [kiss] I love you so much... I can't believe this is happening... I thought you would run or beat me up or something...

[surprised] A knife? Yeah, I always carry one strapped to the inside of my thigh... Just in case [awkward giggle] Why?

You want to... You want to carve our initials on the tree? [elated] Yes... Yes... Please... Let's do it... Darling... I love you so much... Let me get it out for you...

[surprised] N-n-no? You want to... Get it off my thigh yourself? [giggle] In that case, please be mine! [embarrassed] Ah, sorry... Force of habit [giggle] Please be my guest was the desired phrase... [teasingly] Or was it?

[moan] Darling... No, don't get on your knees... It should always be me kneeling before you, never the other way around... [moan] Your hand... On the inside of my thigh... It's a dream come true...

[embarrased] Y-yes, the handle is all wet with my juices... I'm sorry, I always get so wet just from thinking about you... But being here with you for real... K-kissing you... Please understand...

Y-you don't mind? 

[Darling starts to sniff and lick your inner thighs and pussy through the panties. Add moans and whimpers liberally between the lines and on the ellipsis in this section]

Wait, don't... I didn't shower since morning... [frustrated pleading] No, darling, please... I should be the one pleasuring YOU... Please let me... I want to make you feel good... Please... If you want me... Just please have my pussy, you don't have to prepare me or anything... Darling please...

[still frustrated, but animated; stop the moans for now] Well of course I am! You don't go around stealing a man's cum tissues just to give your virginity to someone els... [realizes and stops abruptly] Oh shit. Uhhmmmmmm... Let's just pretend I didn't say anything, ok? Pretty please?

[embarrassed] N-n-no, I wasn't trying to get pregnant from them or anything... N-n-no... I mean... I know I indirectly admitted I murdered someone before... But this... This is really crazy, ok? You're gonna realize just how deranged I am...

Well... I'm gonna apologize preemptively at least, ok? Please don't hate me for it... It's gonna gross you out for sure... Why the hell did I mention it...

O-ok... I'll tell you everything without stopping, no matter what...

[cunnilungus resumes. Add moans and whimpers liberally between the lines and on the ellipsis in this section]

[squeal of surprise] No, please... I'm sliding down the fucking tree [giggle]

Oh God... My panties... No, please don't lick my asshole, it's dirty... Please stop...

Yes, darling... I'll try... I'll be a good girl... And obey...

Well... Initially, I kind of stole them... Just to like suck on them, you know? But unfortunately... Since I had to wait a long time before getting them out of your trash... They were usually either... Completely dry or barely moist at best. And definitely no liquid semen inside... I was always so angry... With the tissues... [angry with the tissues, but still moaning a lot] It was ME, you know? That was supposed to soak up... All your cum, not some cellulose fuckers. ME! MY darling's semen. MINE. But yeah... I still sucked on them... And smelled them... And put them in my secret shrine... It was so amazing! Not as intense as what I imagine the real thing would be... Not as good as this... But still wonderful...

And then... I remembered that smells are stronger when you heat up the object that emits them! So I experimented... [heartbroken] And burned a few of them in the process. I'll never forgive myself for that... But yes... Eventually, I came up... Honey, I can't... I'll cum... Please...

[moans intensify; build up towards an orgasm]

Ok... Fuck... I came up... With a contraption... That allows me to like... Heat them up safely... Oh fuck I'm so sorry I'm cumming honey I'm cumming... [uhh, you're cumming]

[heavy breathing] Honey... That was the best orgasm in my life... By far... I'm so sorry I couldn't finish... Yes... Of course. I will.

[breathing slows down] Well... The thing for heating the tissues... It works! [giggle] So yeah, the real answer is that I kinda steal your cum tissues to suck on them and turn them into delightful darling's cum scented incense [awkward laugh]

[desperate] No, why are you getting up? Darling please... Don't go... I'm sorry, I knew this would be too much... I'm sorry... [pathetic, meek] Please...

[surprised and happy] Ohhhh! Sure! My legs are still so shaky though... Can you please help me up? Thank you so much... [whimper] You're so strong... Turning me around like a toy... Okay, put the knife in my hand... You wanna do it together? O-ok... Oh God... You're grabbing my hand... And pushing against my ass... You're so, so hard... So... It actually felt good? Licking me? Honey... Ok, guide my hand with yours... Let's draw our initials first.

[giggle] Crap, why is this so damn hard! [laugh] Yeah, there is a pun to be made here... But let's focus on carving... Ooooook... Yeah, the letters look terrible, like something a 4-year-old would draw [giggle] But at the same time... They are the most beautiful thing on the tree. Because our love is the most beautiful in the world. The most special. Right? [giggle] Ok, let's draw a heart around the letters now... It feels so clumsy to do it with your hand around mine... But so right at the same time. Yeah, like a slashing motion? Seems to work best... Just the top left... Aaaand done [laugh]

Darling... This is an abomination, what the hell have we created [giggle] It hurts me to say but this isn't even on par with the other people's initials... It's worse [laugh] But also so much better... [kiss]

[excited] Oooohh! What idea? Something the other couples didn't do here? [lewd] Ohhhhhh, I think I know exactly what you're thinking about... Let me guess. Judging from the way you're pushing your cock against my ass... You want to slam into my virgin pussy and cum deep inside me, darling~ You want to pop my cherry under the cherry tree [giggle] Right?

[dejected] N-no? What do you mean 50% right?

Hmmmm... Yeah our school is pretty damn old... And the tree has seen a lot. You're right, someone has probably lost their virginity here. What DID you mean then? [excited] Ohhhh! Yeah, that's good! Yeah I doubt anyone lost their ANAL virginity here! Good thinking, darling... [moan] Shit you're squeezing me so tight... Let me get your cock moist first... Please... Let me put it in my mouth...

[frustrated] Why not...? Please, darling... I'm gonna cry... I want to make you feel good, please... I'm not important... It's so wrong that you've made me cum so many times... Thousands of times in my imagination... And now for real... But I never made you cum... Please...

Y-you can't let me suck your cock? [frustrated] But why... Please... I LIVE to please you, why not...?

Ohh! You're... Already close? From... Licking me? Really? And all the grinding?

[shocked] W-what? What do you mean I've made you cum countless times already anyway?

[darling enters your ass from behind] [squeal] [anal sex; add moans and whimpers liberally between the lines and on the ellipsis in this section]

Oh shit... You're inside me... It's really happening... Right? This is really real... Darling... I love you... I love you... But why did you lie just now...?

[S H O O K] Y-you knew? All along? What do you mean? You knew what? That I love you?

[short pause with only moans when darling tells you he knows about most of the things you've done; then intense moans between the lines below]

[panicked] No, no way...

That makes... No sense!

Why didn't you say anything?

Please stop for a second... Darling...

Or not... No, please don't stop... Please don't fucking stop...

But... If you knew about the others... And their love letters...

Oh God this is so good...

Let me arch my back... Shit... Kiss me, please... Please [kiss]

[heavy breathing] If you knew about me stalking you...

Oh fuck you're stretching me so much... I've never inserted anything... in my asshole... Just my little fingers...

And stealing your things...

And even the teachers...

Darling I'm gonna cum soon, I'm gonna cum again...

Why didn't you do anything? To stop me? Darling? Fuck I'm gonna cum...

How long... How long... Oh shit... You knew?

Oh God it's coming, it's coming...

Cum in me, please, I'm begging you...

Inside... Darling... Please... [they both cum]

[heavy breathing] This was so good... I'm so happy... Was I any good? I can be better, I promise, I can learn... [interrupted with a kiss]

Thank you... Thank you so much... But tell me, please... Why didn't you do anything all this time? Why did you just let me do all that deranged shit? Please tell me...

[bamboozled] You... What...? Waited? But what for?

[short pause as darling tells you he knew things would go sexual the day he accepted your feelings]

[giggle] I mean... Of course I always wanted to do all kinds of things with you... But I really love you, darling... You're my everything... If you asked me to wait and take things slow... I'd have obeyed. I might have my own goals and dreams... My own idea of what our perfect future should look like... But ultimately, I just want you to be happy, darling. I'm willing and ready to sacrifice my own happiness to help you achieve yours. It goes without saying that my lust for you... Intense though it may be [giggle] Is of secondary importance.

[happy sad] Oh no you shrunk inside me... You're gonna pull out? [dejected] Ok...

[animated] Of course I mean it! I mean every word! Honestly? If you told me that it's what would make you happy, I think I would be fine not doing anything sexual with you ever again, darling. Like ever. And I would DEFINITELY be able to wait if you told me like 2 years ago that you will be with me if I wait... Your happiness is so much more important than my pleasure... Because knowing that you're happy... That I made you happy and that you want me... Would be so much better than all the orgasms I've ever had combined. If you let me stay by your side... Give me your affection and let me make you happy in SOME WAY... Then I'll do anything for you. If you order me never to cum again in my life, I won't. I don't mind dying a virgin, as long as I'm your virgin...

But... Since you seem to enjoy my body... Enjoy making love to me... Why did you want to wait? I don't get it... If you like me too, and knew about my obsession... Why didn't you want to have me earlier? Why wait until today?

[short pause]

Pppfffttttttt... [burst out laughing] Darling... Are you kidding me!? [laugh]

[trying to control your laugh] So... Let me get this straight... You masturbated FOR YEARS to the idea of me being crazy in love with you and killing and blackmailing people and stuff for you... But you held back... And never did ANYTHING because [in disbelief] YOU WERE WAITING UNTIL YOU WERE ABLE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY? [laugh] This is insane... And I thought I was the crazy one... [apologetic] No, no, no, I'm sorry... I'm just... Trying to process all this. This is just... Pfftttttt... Darling... Is that why you started working last year...? For us? Gosh, you're so fucking precious...

Gosh now my tummy hurts from all the laughing. I'm sorry. I love you. I love that this is the reason. It's ridiculous and stupid and adorable and I love it! I love you. But I really meant it, you know? If you told me to hold back my sexual urges... In return for being with me... I would. I swear I would. It's not like I'd have raped you to get pregnant when we were 16 or something...

[surprised] It wasn't MY lack of restraint you were worried about...?

[realization] Oh. Oh my [giggle] In that case... I rest my case. Glad we got it sorted out in the end, darling.

But in consideration of the foregoing... I don't think I'm gonna die a virgin after all [giggle] [kiss]

I love you, darling. Now, let's leave this cherry tree behind us and go to my place.

It might not be the season for the fruit... But somehow I have a feeling there are still some cherries to be had today [giggle]


End file.
